


Different Path

by twilightHDfan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Banter, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightHDfan/pseuds/twilightHDfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Merlin arrives in Camelot and follows Kilgharrah’s voice to the cave underneath the castle, his first immediate reaction is screw that and he decides to leave the city. What he doesn’t know, is by doing that he ensures that his destiny ends up coming to pass anyway (also known as for whatever reason Arthur gets tossed into his path anyway and hijinks ensue).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Path

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is close to what you wanted prompter! I didn't quiet get to the sexy!times unfortunately (but thinking of adding a time!stamp) and I hope the dialogue isn't too mushy.
> 
> Also, WARNING, I've thrown canon into a blender and mushed everything together to make this story. Things happen in a different way, people appear earlier and show up in different places. It's all over the place guys.

_“None of us can choose our destiny … and none of us can escape it”_

**

**The first time it happened, Merlin didn’t really think much of it. After all, once was hardly suspicious.**

**

Merlin couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing.

He’d heard the yell from where he had been gathering herbs for his mother and had quickly made his way over towards it, hoping that whoever it was wouldn’t be in too much trouble or danger. 

Ever since that day a few months ago, when he had heard his supposed destiny, heard that the reason he existed was to save and serve an arrogant prat of a Prince, and had left Camelot behind him, things; monsters and animals and dangerous people, had started to roam more freely and widely across the country.

It was a dangerous time and Merlin couldn’t help but wonder if he could do more. Oh, his village was safe, the people coming together to protect him when they realised Merlin could protect _them_ from the danger that lurked beyond their little community. But he wondered if he should start travelling, to help more people, to use this magic that had been given to him to help everyone.

So when he had heard the yell, Merlin had decided to start on his quest to help others out there. He just hadn’t expected the first person he’d help outside of his village to be _him_.

Arthur Pendragon, Prat of Camelot.

“You know if you keep struggling you’ll just sink faster,” he called out, unable to stop the grin that crossed his face as he saw the mud and dirt that was streaked all through the Prince’s hair and across his face.

“Oh, thanks for that advise, I couldn’t have figured that out for myself,” Arthur snapped back, glaring up at Merlin, Merlin not able to ignore the way the mud seemed to make Arthur’s blue eyes bluer. “I was ‘struggling’ because I was trying to reach that root. I didn’t think anyone was around to help me.”

“Hmmm,” Merlin hummed in agreement. “Well, best keep trying then. Or else you’ll be stuck in there for years.”

“You’re not going to help me?” Arthur exclaimed, looking at Merlin in disbelief.

“It’s only a little sink hole,” Merlin replied, leaning back against one of the trees and looking down at his fingers, picking out some of the dirt that was under his finger nails. “I’m sure the _Prince_ of Camelot wouldn’t need anyone’s help to get out.”

He had expected Arthur to come back with something witty, to snap something back at Merlin, but there was only silence, Merlin unable to stop himself from looking back at the other man. Arthur was staring at him, eyes running over Merlin quickly, the confusion on his face morphing into recognition as Arthur’s eyes widened.

“ _Mer_ lin?”

Merlin couldn’t help the warmth that ran through his chest, part of him shocked that Arthur recognised him after a few months, given that they had only really interacted twice before Merlin had thought ‘sod it’ to the dragon’s destiny speech and left.

And with all Arthur had gone through that week, with a witch almost killing him, Uther’s ward, Morgana, luckily able to save him just in time, Merlin had honestly thought that the man would’ve forgotten all about him.

“So this is where you ran off to after I embarrassed you in the market place.”

Merlin scowled at the other man, pushing off the tree and starting to walk back to where he had left his herbs. He wasn’t about to leave Arthur, the sink hole would eventually pull him under, and as much as he disliked the prat, he wouldn’t let the man die. Especially when he had decided his new destiny was going to be helping people.

But it wouldn’t hurt to make the clot pole suffer for a little bit.

“You’re not going to leave me here? … Merlin? … Merlin!”

“Sorry,” Merlin replied, turning around and walking backwards. “My knees are still too messed up cos some turnip head made me walk on them, and I find it difficult to bend to help people up.”

Merlin couldn’t help the grin that crossed his face at Arthur’s look. He still clearly thought that making Merlin do that was amusing, but could see that Merlin might not help him if he didn’t do something like apologise, and he was clearly angry that Merlin wasn’t being a good little peasant and helping the Prince.

The grin stayed on Merlin’s face, right up until he tripped over a root, a loud ‘oof’ leaving him as he fell on his back staring up at the trees and sky above him. Arthur’s laughter swept over him, the sound making Merlin feel lighter, before he reminded himself that he hated the prat and was being laughed at.

Glaring at the man as he stood up, Merlin turned and started walking towards his herbs again.

“Oh, come on, Merlin,” Arthur called. “I’m sorry I laughed, okay?”

Merlin ignored him and kept walking.

“Merlin? You’re not really going to leave me here. Merlin?”

Stopping, Merlin rolled his eyes, taking a deep breath, before turning and walking back towards the idiot.

“Ah, I see you finally saw sense.”

“You know I can still leave you in there,” Merlin replied, looking around the clearing for a piece of wood long enough to help Arthur. He found what he was looking for quite quickly, stumbling a little as the wood tripped him up, ignoring Arthur’s snort as he kneeled by the sink hole, holding the wood out to Arthur.

Arthur grabbed the wood and Merlin was able to pull the man to the side and up, the two of them panting a little, lying on the ground to catch their breaths as they stared up at the sky.

“Well … thank you, Merlin,” Arthur finally said, sitting up and trying to brush some of the mud off, before standing.

“What exactly are you doing out here anyway?” Merlin replied.

Ealdor wasn’t within Camelot’s boundaries, and Arthur crossing it could be seen as a declaration of war.

“None of your business,” Arthur replied, glaring at him, the look lost given Arthur was still covered in mud and dirt, and looked absolutely ridiculous.

“Well, perhaps I should just go and mention to the King’s guards that the Prince of Camelot is roaming around our land, I’m sure I’d get a nice little reward-”

“Alright, alright,” Arthur said, cutting Merlin off. “If you must know, I was tracking a magical beast that has been terrorising our villages on the border. And I plan to finish what I set out to do.”

“And the king let you go by yourself?” Merlin asked, following when Arthur started to walk off. “With no other knights or soldiers?”

“I’ve been training with weapons since I was a baby, Merlin, I’m pretty sure I can handle one little beast by myself.”

“But it’s a magical one, which would suggest that it isn’t some normal beast that you could slay easily …”

Merlin trailed off, eyes narrowing as they stared at Arthur’s broad shoulders.

“You came without permission,” he crowed, a big grin crossing his face, his amusement not flagging even when Arthur whirled around on him.

“I came to help my people because they needed it,” he said, voice almost a snarl. It was in that moment that Merlin wondered if maybe there was more to Arthur than the prattish clot pole he had met and assumed the Prince was.

After all, if Arthur had come to kill the magical beast, especially when Uther had clearly not given him permission, that would suggest the man actually did have some common decency and compassion.

“I could help you,” Merlin said, remembering the plan he had had for his new destiny.

“Thanks, but I don’t need someone to flail and fall over,” Arthur replied.

“I helped you out of that sink hole,” Merlin answered, grabbing Arthur’s arm and swinging him around. “And this is my home, if there is a beast here, than it could hurt my village.”

Arthur stared at him for a moment, before rolling his eyes.

“Fine,” he said. “First things first, you can help me find a stream so I can wash this gunk off.”

**

**The second time, Merlin was too shocked that he was seeing Arthur again to really think back on the Dragon’s words.**

**

Merlin leaned back against the bar, watching as Will flirted with the bar maid, trying to get information out of her. After that day, when he had come across Arthur, and they had defeated the beast together, Merlin steadfastly refusing to remember Arthur washing himself off in the river, Merlin had set off to start his new destiny, Will deciding he wanted to come with him.

Merlin hadn’t been able to dissuade his friend, part of him glad to have company, and someone who knew about his secret, with him.

Just as he went to take another sip of his beer, a body collided with his, knocking the drink out of his hand, Merlin unable to stop the body’s momentum and the two of them went crashing to the floor. Wincing as his back hit the floor hard, Merlin glared up at the blonde on top of him, freezing when bright blue eyes met his.

“Arthur?”

“ _Mer_ lin?”

Before either of them could say anymore, Arthur’s warm body was pulled off him, Merlin watching as two goons held Arthur between them, the third standing there looking smug.

“That wasn’t very nice,” the third goon said, moving closer to Arthur, smirk crossing his face. “All we wanted was for you to share some of your gold with us.”

Merlin reacted then, knowing that this wasn’t going to go well for him, but unable to stop the feeling that he needed to help Arthur. He threw himself at the third goon, satisfaction running through him as the man hit the ground with a loud thump.

His triumph was short lived as the man hit him hard across the face, spots dancing in his vision, before they cleared enough for him to dodge the next punch the man threw at him, Merlin struggling to hold the man’s arms down.

Behind him he could hear the sounds of people fighting, and he couldn’t help but hope that Arthur was doing better than Merlin was, now that the third goon had rolled them over, punching Merlin in the abdomen and face again, before he was thrown off.

Standing over him, Arthur looked down at him, breaths making his chest heave, the slight glean of sweat across his face almost glistening in the light along with his blonde hair.

“Are you alright?” Arthur asked, reaching out a hand to Merlin. Reaching up, Merlin gripped the strong hand, allowing Arthur to help him to his feet, wincing as he went.

“Honestly, Merlin, if you can’t fight, I suggest you don’t start one,” Arthur said, looking like the arrogant git that Merlin remembered, except for the worry that was shining in his eyes when he took in Merlin’s face.

“I just saved you from being beaten and mugged,” Merlin replied, glaring back.

“Please, I had it under control,” Arthur answered.

Merlin had something witty to say on the tip of his tongue, but it froze when Arthur reached up and gently touched his face, thumb brushing against his cheek that was aching, and then up along his brow.

“I-uh,” Merlin murmured, struggling to think of something to say, mind trying to ignore the warmth coming from Arthur.

“Merlin! Are you okay?”

And just like that Will saved the day, Merlin snapping out of the hazy warmth that had surrounded him when Arthur had touched him, Arthur taking a step, and his gentle hand, away from Merlin.

“I’m fine, Will,” Merlin replied, giving his friend a warm smile.

“That’s good,” Will answered, eyes moving to Arthur and narrowing. “Who’s this?”

“Oh, um, Will this is Arthur,” Merlin introduced, not surprised that Will was glaring at Arthur, knowing Will’s feelings on nobility, and Arthur looked noble even in the common clothes he was wearing. What he was shocked at was the fact that Arthur was glaring back.

“Arthur this is one of my best friends Will,” Merlin finished, looking between the two, wondering what exactly was going on.

“And where were you when your best friend was being beaten into the ground?”

“Hey, I wasn’t bein-”

“Merlin can handle himself,” Will said, cutting off Merlin’s angry retort. “He doesn’t need anyone, especially some hoity toity prat, to help him.”

“Shows what you know,” Arthur replied, snorting, before walking off, Merlin unable to stop himself from watching the man, before turning back to where Will was already ranting.

**

**The third time, something started to stir in Merlin’s memory.**

**

Merlin glared at the dagger in the wooden pole near his head, before looking up and meeting amused blue eyes.

“That wasn’t funny the first time around,” he said, as Arthur slipped into the booth across from him.

“Oh, come on, Merlin, it’s just a bit of fun,” Arthur answered, taking a sip from his tankard.

Rolling his eyes, Merlin took a sip of his own, trying to remember what exactly had made him think to stop in the inn for lunch. He didn’t usually, usually just buying something from the markets and continuing on to the next beast he’d heard of.

“What are you even doing out here?” he muttered, trying to ignore the way he wanted to reach out and touch the blonde hair that looked soft in the dull light.

“In Camelot, where I’m actually the Prince?” Arthur replied, Merlin rolling his eyes again. 

“My father sent us, apparently there’s a beast that has been terrorising the village” Arthur finally continued when Merlin had glared at him for a long moment, a small smile crossing his face, and no, Merlin’s stomach did not flip at the sight.

“’Us’?” Merlin asked, drinking more of the tankard then he had thought, the contents almost completely gone now.

“So who’s your friend, Princess?”

The smooth voice was accompanied by a group of men, all coming to sit around him and Arthur, Merlin looking at what he could see now must be Arthur’s knights.

“I’ve told you not to call me that,” Arthur answered, glaring at the man with the flowing brown hair, Merlin hiding his grin behind his tankard, before he took a sip. “And this is Merlin, he’s … Merlin.”

“Oh, well, that’s cleared that up,” the man with the flowing hair said, grinning at Merlin. “I’m Gwaine.”

Gwaine’s introduction spurred the other’s to also introduce themselves, Merlin nodding at each man, trying not to feel too intimidated by their size or looks. They all ate lunch around him, Merlin finding himself with food he hadn’t ordered, bantering back and forth, and unable to stop the feeling of belonging that ran through him, before they rose to leave.

“I could help,” Merlin blurted out, trying to ignore the reason for him offering to help. “I mean, the beast’s why I’m here too.”

“Merlin,” Arthur started.

“He could be a help, Arthur,” one of the quiet knights, Leon, Merlin remembered his name was, said, giving Merlin an encouraging look. “The bar maid mentioned a beast he removed from a village just over Bayard’s boundary.”

Arthur gave Merlin a considering look, before nodding.

“Might help having someone to carry the bags.”

Merlin had to tell himself while he rode, that turning Arthur into a toad was not a good idea, no matter how entertaining the idea was to him. The thought carried him through most of the ride, through most of the discomfort, there was a reason he walked most places, until they all heard a loud screech.

“That sounds promising,” Gwaine said, sliding off his horse, Arthur and the rest of the knights following. Merlin quickly dismounted and followed the knights into the woods, hearing Arthur quietly directing people where to go.

“… Merlin you’re with me,” the Prince finished, looking back at Merlin, not moving until Merlin nodded back at him that he understood.

They crept forwards at a slow pace, Merlin trying to stop himself from making a lot of noise, but knowing he was failing when Arthur continued to shoot glares at him. Merlin would later blame the fact that he had been rolling his eyes at Arthur for him tripping and falling, tumbling down a small incline.

And right into the beast.

Who had not taken kindly to being fallen into.

That was really all Merlin could remember, falling into the beast, and then pain exploding through him, blackness crowding his vision, and then Arthur looking down at him, his voice sounding far away, as he called Merlin’s name.

When Merlin came to, he was wrapped in blankets on something that was soft, a large tent surrounding him. Confusion ran through him as he looked around, trying to remember how he had come to be in some strange tent.

Sitting up, he ran a hand through his hair, gasping as a sharp stab raced through his head, an answering ache springing up across his chest.

He was so focused on the pain that he didn’t realise someone had entered the tent until there was a gentle hand pushing him back down.

“Lie down, Merlin.”

As the pain cleared in his head a little, Merlin took in the man leaning over him, the worried blue eyes that were running over his face and then over his bare chest.

“What happened?” Merlin asked, surprised when his voice came out as a croak.

“Here, drink this,” Arthur said, easing Merlin up so that he could sip from the water skin that Arthur held to his lips. Merlin sucked the water down greedily, not realising how thirsty he had been until the water had touched his lips.

Arthur had given him an apologetic smile when he pulled the water away, Merlin not having the energy to even glare at the man.

“What happened?” he asked again, the water having eased some of the croak away.

“You tripped and fell right into the beast, who then proceeded to throw you around like a rag doll,” Arthur replied gruffly, standing up and crossing his arms over his chest, Merlin not missing the small wince he gave, or the bruise that was starting to stand out on his cheek.

“Looks like I wasn’t the only one,” he pointed out, trying to fight the heaviness of his eye lids.

“It’s barely a scratch compared to yours, Merlin, honestly, I wonder what’s going through your head sometimes.”

“It’s more than a scratch,” Merlin replied, opening his eyes, wondering when they had closed, only to find himself looking at Gwaine and not Arthur.

“You must have dozed off,” the knight replied, giving him a wide grin. “Although I am a little interested about the conversation you must have been having. What was more than a scratch?”

Merlin gingerly sat up, wincing as the ache in his chest throbbed, but glad his head hadn’t joined in this time.

“Arthur’s injuries.”

Gwaine snorted, shaking his head once.

“Damn right it was more than a scratch. I don’t know what Princess was thinking, just rushing in to try and kill the beast like that, especially after seeing what it did to you,” he said, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. “But compared to what you have, I guess he considers it that. Gaius forced him to go and get some rest not too long ago.”

Merlin couldn’t stop the small smile that crossed his face at Gwaine’s words. He’d slowly come to realise that, even though they had only met a handful of times, he’d come to care somewhat for the Prince, may even think of him as somewhat of a friend. And Gwaine’s words made it sound like he wasn’t the only one starting to think like that.

As he drifted off again, an old voice rang through his mind, speaking of destiny.

**

**The fourth time, Merlin had drunk too much for him to remember anything in the morning.**

**

Merlin couldn’t help himself from joining in with the singing going on around him, couldn’t stop himself from dancing with the girls, and some boys, who asked him to.

He had dispatched another beast and the townspeople had demanded that he stayed for the celebration, plying him with food and drink. He had only had a few drinks, and could already feel the blunting of the edges of his thoughts, the warmth that ran through him when he drank, his fears thrown to the wind.

He had been dancing with a young man roughly his age for a while now, the man having filled his tankard a few times, his eyes roving over Merlin in a way that had he been sober, Merlin would’ve seen for what it was.

When the man went off to get another drink for him an arm wrapped around him from behind, a warm body against his back, Merlin letting his head fall back against the broad shoulder, before he was turned around.

“Arthur?” Merlin asked, unable to stop the goofy smile from crossing his face.

“I think you’ve had enough, Merlin,” Arthur replied, the warm smile on his face making Merlin’s insides dance.

“I can’t drink,” Merlin said, giggling a little. “Back in Ealdor, the inn keeper would water down my mead. Will says I’m a light weight.”

“I can see that,” Arthur answered, warm hand on Merlin’s back distracting him from the fact that Arthur was steering him away from the celebration. Merlin let himself just float in the sense of haziness and warmth that was coming from Arthur’s body next to his.

“Where do you think you’re going with Merlin?”

Merlin looked away from Arthur and over to where the man, his name starting with a V, Val or Velit or something, was standing with two tankards in his hands. His thoughts were snapped back to the man in front of him when he growled.

“I wouldn’t do that,” Arthur replied calmly, although it wasn’t hard to hear the steel underneath. “I saw what you were putting in his drinks and you’re lucky I don’t deal out the punishment I would like to.”

Merlin couldn’t help but lean into Arthur’s side, the world spinning around him, and Arthur’s body was nice and warm next to him, holding him up as he tried to see straight.

Merlin wasn’t really sure what happened next, hearing voices rising and then the sounds of a struggle, before he found himself lying down in a bed.

“You’ve got pretty hair,” Merlin murmured, reaching up to touch the blonde locks he had been dreaming about since their second meeting.

No, no, Merlin reminded himself, he didn’t dream about any prats.

“Thank you, Merlin,” Arthur replied, Merlin staring at the man leaning over him, not sure whether the soft look was just part of his drunken state or was really on Arthur’s face.

“Pretty,” Merlin murmured again, letting his heavy head rest against the pillow, eyes falling shut, a soft brush of something against his forehead before sleep claimed him.

**

**The fifth time, Merlin remembered the dragon’s words and started to wonder if you really could change your destiny.**

**

“Merlin? Why am I even surprised?”

Merlin’s head snapped around, smile spreading across his face as he saw the man sitting on the horse.

“Arthur?” he replied, moving away from where they had been putting up barricades to try and impede Kanan and his men from getting into the village easily.

Merlin had been off helping another village when Kanan and his men had appeared, ransacking the village and hurting the people. Merlin had never been as angry as he had been when he had seen his mother’s bruised face.

Hunith had had to stop him from going off and seeking the man out, telling him that the village needed his help to return things to normal. Merlin had only agreed because he knew that the man would be back, Will had told him that the man had said as much, demanding more from the village than they could afford.

Of all the places, he hadn’t expected to see Arthur in Ealdor. Especially given that it wasn’t even part of Camelot.

Merlin was about to ask what Arthur was doing here, when two women rode up behind him, one with a kind face and wild curly hair, and the other poised and elegant, her raven her tied to one side, keen eyes taking in the village.

“Guinevere!”

Merlin turned as he heard Tom, the newest addition to their village, call out, the older man smiling as he walked over to them. The woman with the kind face quickly dismounted and gave Tom a hug when he reached her.

“Merlin, this is my daughter, Gwen,” Tom introduced, huge grin on his face, as he kept one arm wrapped around his daughter. He stared at her a moment longer, before looking at the other two people who had dismounted, shock crossing his face, as he dropped his arm to give a bow.

“Your Highness, my Lady, I did not expect to see you here.”

“You came asking for aid for your village,” Arthur replied. “We might not be much, but hopefully some of our expertise can be useful.”

It was in that moment that Merlin saw the king that Arthur would become, his heart swelling a little at the thought of the man that Arthur was becoming, before Will and Hunith came to join them, Will punching Merlin hard on the shoulder. He smiled at Gwen and the Lady, but frowned when he saw Arthur, clearly remembering him from their earlier meeting.

“Oh, it’s you again.”

“William,” Arthur replied, bowing his head a little, before turning to Hunith. “My lady.”

Merlin watched in shock as his mother gave a small laugh, cheeks turning a rosy colour when Arthur kissed her hand.

“We’ve come to offer our services,” Arthur continued, smiling at Hunith.

And so Arthur, Gwen and Morgana, as Merlin later found out her name was, set about preparing the town to face Kanan, Merlin helping as much as he could, although he couldn’t use his magic with the three outsiders around.

He couldn’t help but notice the way he and Arthur worked together, they bantered and fought a lot, but things seemed to work more smoothly when they were together, and the Dragon’s words drifted across his mind.

He reminded himself at those times, that he chose his own destiny, but he started to wonder if he really could, when his own mother seemed to jump on the destiny band wagon.

“He must care for you a great deal,” Hunith said, small smile on her face, as they got ready for bed.

“I-no- Arthur would do the same for any village. He _has_ done things like this for other villages,” Merlin replied, ignoring the warmth that spread across his cheeks. Arthur hadn’t come here for him, he’d come because Tom had gone to Camelot to ask for help. “That’s just the way he is.”

“It’s more than that,” Hunith answered, her eyes searching his face for something. The look made Merlin feel like he was five again and trying to explain how the vase he had broken the night before had somehow repaired itself. “He likes you.”

Merlin couldn’t ignore the way his chest felt tight, the way his stomach seemed to flip at his mother’s words, before he reminded himself that Arthur was only here because he had been passing through, the man had said so himself. It had nothing to do with him, it was only coincidence.

“Even if that was the truth,” Merlin said quietly, looking down at the floor. “It’s only because he doesn’t know me. And if he did, I’d probably be dead.”

“Give him more credit than that,” Hunith replied, her fingers gently gripping his chin and lifting his face. “It’s like you’re two sides of the same coin. And no one can truly hate that which makes them whole.”

“Mom,” Merlin replied, staring at his mother’s smiling face.

“Would that be so bad, Merlin?” Hunith continued, patting him on the cheek, before leaving the room, Merlin staring after her in shock.

Her words played in his head all night and he was almost glad for the distraction of Kanan in the morning, if only because it stopped him from wondering if his supposed destiny would be so bad. There had been one moment when Merlin had thought he would have to use his magic, prepared to show Arthur what he was if it meant he would protect his village.

But just as he was about to raise his hand, the other Knights of Camelot entered the village, Merlin watching almost in wonder as they quickly dispatched of Kanan and his men. Arthur had let out a relieved laugh once Kanan and his men were gone, gripping Gwaine and Leon on the arm, and patting the others on the back.

“You shouldn’t have come,” he’d said, the smile on his face expressing his happiness that they had.

“Couldn’t let you have all the fun,” Gwaine replied, small smile on his face.

It all happened in a blur after that, the villagers thanking Arthur and the knights, as well Gwen and Morgana, but Arthur had politely refused when they invited them to stay for a feast that night, saying that they really shouldn’t have been there in the first place.

It was as he was helping Arthur with his horse, that Merlin almost chose the destiny that the dragon had been talking about.

“You know, you could come back with me,” Arthur said, not looking up from where he was strapping his bags onto the horse. “I could find you a position in the castle.”

“You want me to come to Camelot with you?”

“Well … if only to make sure you stay out of trouble,” Arthur answered, looking uncomfortable, but finally meeting Merlin’s eyes. “You seem to have a habit of getting yourself into it and always when I’m around to get caught in it with you.”

Merlin couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face as he thought of going with Arthur, continuing what they had been doing, but actually doing it with Arthur, instead of running into him all the time.

He almost accepted in that moment, before a whisper in his mind reminded him of his magic, of Camelot’s laws, of Arthur and his father’s stance on magic. And just like that the excitement, the joy and happiness, dimmed.

If he went with Arthur, he would have to lie to him, would have to lie to him about who he was, and knowing Arthur now, he couldn’t bear to lie to the man day in day out. Not when he knew that there would come a day when Arthur would know about his magic, and he couldn’t bear to imagine, let alone see, the betrayal and anger in those blue eyes.

No, this way he wasn’t betraying Arthur as badly as he would have been if he went with him.

Arthur must have seen the answer on Merlin’s face, his own crumbling a little, before the mask that Merlin had started to realise Arthur showed most people fell into place.

“Probably for the best, I imagine you’d be a terrible rider, whinging all the time and wanting breaks.”

Merlin smiled a little sadly at Arthur, patting his horse, before reaching out and gripping Arthur’s arm gently.

“If you ever need me,” he started, unable to tear his eyes away from the blue gaze, mouth drying up at the storm of emotions he could see in those eyes.

“And you me, Merlin,” Arthur replied, gripping his arm back. Their hands stayed gripping the other for a long time, the moment only broken when Arthur’s horse let out a loud snort. They both let go at the same time, Arthur swinging up on the horse, before looking back down at Merlin.

“If you ever change your mind, you know where to find me.”

And with those words, Arthur rode off, Merlin staying in the spot long after Arthur and his band had disappeared from his sight.

**

**The sixth time, Merlin was glad destiny seemed to want him to keep running into Arthur.**

**

It was the splashing that caught Merlin’s attention. The splashing that had him curiously moving through the woods and towards the lake that he could see through the small spaces between the trees, the sun glistening off it.

He hadn’t seen anyone for hours, had never heard of anyone else really passing through these parts, and he wanted to make sure there wasn’t someone who needed help.

It wasn’t until he was out in the clearing that he saw that there were people in the lake, warmth spreading across his cheeks as he wondered if he had stumbled across something intimate. As he started to turn away, he realised the glint of the sun wasn’t coming from the water, but rather from one of the people.

Who, now that he’d turned back, looked awfully familiar, what with the blond hair and familiar jaw line that he could see lying down in the water, and … sinking.

“Arthur?” he breathed, taking a hesitant step forward, waiting for the blonde to surface, stomach clenching when he didn’t, the woman who the Prince had been kissing only a moment before, smirking down at the water, as she held her hand above it.

Swallowing hard, Merlin wondered if Arthur would be in as much danger with magical creatures if he had taken the dragons advice and followed the destiny that no longer sounded so bad in his head.

Panicking, he looked around, his heart racing as he realised there was nothing there to help him, nothing he could use to stop the girl, the only thing available to him the magic that pulsed through his veins.

The girl seemed to have noticed him, her red eyes meeting his, her lips still curled up, smugness written across her face, eyebrow raised in challenge. Taking a deep breath, Merlin raised his own hand, focusing on the power he could always feel running just below his skin, trying to ignore the way his hand shook as he tried to push his power out.

He didn’t expect the light that raced out of him, didn’t expect the girl’s eyes to widen, just before she ceased to be, her being bursting with the power Merlin had shot at her. He only had a moment to feel some guilt, before he remembered Arthur, Arthur sinking under the water, Arthur dying.

Diving into the water, Merlin wondered if he was already too late, if Arthur had been under too long. Somehow he managed to find the Prince in the murky water, finding a strength within himself that allowed him to pull the man to the surface and to the bank.

He couldn’t remember what really happened next, everything a blur until blue eyes stared up at him.

“Merlin?”

“Arthur.”

Merlin had no idea what made him do it, wasn’t even sure if it had been him or Arthur that had moved, but he found his lips pressed against the Prince’s, their mouths moving softly against each other’s.

“Merlin,” Arthur whispered, his hand reaching up and cupping Merlin’s cheek, thumb moving against his skin, making Merlin’s skin tingle.

Merlin found his eyes drawn to the Prince’s pink mouth, watching as Arthur’s tongue flicked out to wet them, warmth spreading through him and settling in his stomach. His eyes flicked back up to Arthur’s and he couldn’t stop himself as he leaned forward, licking his own lips, eyes closing as their lips brushed-

“Arthur!”

The shout had them both snapping apart, both turning towards the voice, watching as Morgana and Leon ran into the clearing, Morgana’s face full of relief when her eyes fell on Arthur.

**

**The seventh time, Merlin realised he’d been on the path destiny set for him the whole time, just in a different way.**

**

“Arthur?” Merlin exclaimed, dropping the wood he’d been carrying and staring down at the familiar blonde head.

He’d decided to stop for the day, even though there had been daylight left, at a nice clearing not too far from the road. The place was meant to be deserted, all the villages and locals having cleared out after a creature had started devouring people. Merlin had heard about it when some of the village people had passed through Ealdor, which was now the closest lived in village to the beast now.

The stories of the beast were confusing, some said it was a giant lizard, others a giant leopard, but all agreed that one bite was fatal and the beast lived for the hunt and kill.

Rushing down the hill, Merlin slid to his knees, hands reaching out, wincing as he saw the wound on Arthur’s arm.

“What happened?” Merlin asked, already taking off his jacket to use it to wrap around Arthur’s wound.

“Why is it whenever I’m out of the castle, there you are?” Arthur asked, looking up at Merlin, his face pale and shining with sweat.

“Arthur, what happened?” Merlin asked again, tightening the bandage, and wishing that he had learnt more from Gaius before leaving Camelot.

“I suspect you can already guess, Merlin,” Arthur answered, wincing as he sat up. Any colour he had in his face disappeared completely, Merlin reaching out and holding onto his shoulder, steadying the man as he looked up and around.

“You need to get out of here, Merlin,” Arthur continued, swallowing hard. “It’s still out there.”

A loud crunch followed Arthur’s words, Merlin’s head snapping up and looking around, heart starting to race a little faster, as he looked for the beast.

“Merlin.”

Looking down at the head that had come to rest against his chest, Merlin couldn’t stop the fingers on one hand from reaching up and running through Arthur’s sweaty hair, eyes returning to the task of spotting the beast.

“I’m not going to make it, Merlin,” Arthur whispered against his chest, his breaths warming Merlin’s skin through his shirt. “There’s no need for you to foolishly waste your life.”

With his other hand, Merlin cupped Arthur’s cheek, bringing Arthur’s face up so their eyes could meet.

“A little scratch like that?” Merlin replied, trying not to think of the information he’d learnt about the beast, about the fact that one bite or scratch from it meant certain death. “And you call me a girl?”

Arthur gave a small chuckle, smile crossing his face for a few seconds, before the pain wiped it away again, his eyes fluttering closed.

Merlin only had a few seconds to worry about the man in his arms, before a loud crash came again, the beast stalking into the clearing, its eyes almost glowing as they looked at Merlin and Arthur, a loud hiss leaving it.

Pulling Arthur closer, Merlin only had a few seconds to act, his eyes moving around the clearing again, falling on Arthur’s sword. When the beast lunged, Merlin called forth his magic, using it to charm Arthur’s sword, which now glowed blue, and plunge it into the charging beast. The charging beast that collapsed to the ground, Merlin watching as it skidded towards them, and then came to a stop, the beast not making another move.

“Merlin?”

The whisper had Merlin looking down into shocked, confused blue eyes. Arthur’s hand reached up and touched Merlin gently on the cheek, as they stared at each other.

“Your eyes …” Arthur trailed off, their eyes holding for a moment longer, before Arthur passed out again.

Merlin let himself worry for a few seconds about what Arthur had seen him do. He didn’t doubt that Arthur had seen him do magic, not with the Prince’s last words about his eyes going through his mind. He knew his eyes turned golden when he used his magic, and he also knew the stance Camelot took on magic.

But the worry about what Arthur would do when he recovered only flitted briefly through his mind, Merlin more than happy to find out if it meant that Arthur would live to confront him about his magic.

He didn’t see any need not to use his magic now, using it to help make Arthur lighter so he could lift him, using it again to calm Arthur’s horse when he trotted across their path. He hated riding, he really did, but he knew that he had to get Arthur back to Ealdor, back to his mother, who would hopefully know where to start to help the Prince.

The thought of anything bad happening to Arthur, of the Prince dying, made Merlin feel sick to his stomach, his heart racing, throat closing up as he thought of a world without the man he had started to realise really was his destiny.

His mind whirled as he rode, Arthur deathly still in his arms, not making a sound, and if Merlin hadn’t been able to feel his chest moving, rising up and down, he would’ve thought the Prince already gone.

“Merlin?”

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been on the horse before he was hearing his mother’s concerned voice float out in the dusk light.

“Oh my- Merlin!”

“Mum,” he replied, gripping Arthur hard against his chest, closing his eyes at the warmth that was still coming from the other man.

“Is that Arthur?”

“He’s hurt, mum,” Merlin whispered, opening his eyes, ignoring the wetness in the corners of them. “It was the questing beast.”

“Oh, Merlin,” Hunith replied, a hand covering her mouth, as worried eyes took in the Prince in Merlin’s arms. She called for Will over her shoulder, Merlin surprised his friend was up so early, hanging onto Arthur for a few seconds after Will reached up for him, before reminding himself that Will was here to help Arthur.

He followed Will into the house, watching as his friend lay Arthur down gently on the soft rugs by the fire.

“Go and get me some equisetum arvense, Merlin,” Hunith said, gripping his arm gently. “We need to clean and wrap his wound.”

Merlin nodded, wiping his eyes on his arm before slowly walking out the door. He had to stop himself from walking back into the house, had to remind himself that they had to clean the wound, to try and find a way to heal Arthur.

It didn’t take him long to find the herb his mother had asked for, quickly making his way back to the house, body only relaxing a little once he saw Arthur.

“I’m going to go see if I can get word to Gaius,” Hunith said quietly, after cleaning the wound and mixing the herb into a paste. “Why don’t you start applying the cream?”

Merlin gave a nod, wondering when the numbness would wear off, everything feeling like he was on auto pilot. Sitting in the chair his mother had vacated, Merlin started to apply the cream gently, surprised to see Arthur looking at him when he looked up at the Prince’s face.

“Merlin,” he murmured, frown creasing his forehead. Merlin gave him a small smile, not saying anything as he applied the cream.

“You’re a sorcerer.”

Merlin swallowed, giving a small nod, forcing his hands to keep applying the cream. There was no point denying it, oh, he could, but they both knew that Arthur had seen him, and lying to the Prince now would simply make things worse.

Silence followed his nod, and Merlin couldn’t help the flinch when Arthur’s hand gripped his wrist. Looking up, he was surprised when he saw the confused blue eyes looking back at him, not nearly as full as anger and hate as what he had imagined.

“How … when …”

Arthur trailed off shaking his head, wincing as he pushed himself up so that they were on an even level.

“Merlin?”

Standing up, Merlin shook his head, trying to ignore the way his throat had gone tight, eyes watering, as he looked away from Arthur.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I … I am … I am a sorcerer. I’m sorry.”

With that he left the hut, wiping the stray tears away from his face as he strode down the path towards the woods. Leaning against a tree, he realised that his breath was coming in short gasps, his heart racing as he stared at his hands against the tree.

It wasn’t fair, he hadn’t chosen to be a sorcerer, he hadn’t chosen to keep running into Arthur again and again, he hadn’t chosen to care for the _Prat_ who would never see him as anything more than someone he was born to hate now.

Magic wasn’t evil. It was those who wielded it that were evil, just like a knight with a sword could be evil. It didn’t mean the sword was evil, the sword was just a sword, and magic was just magic. But Arthur had been brought up in a house hold where _magic_ was the evil thing, and with the number of people and creatures that tried to kill him, Merlin could understand why he felt the way he did.

It didn’t stop the hurt that ran through him though, the tears that pooled in his eyes and spilled over to run down his cheeks. Sitting down against one of the trees, he leant his head back, letting the hurt and pain wash over him, and flow out through the tears that ran down his face.

It wasn’t until that moment that he realised that he’d secretly hoped that when Arthur found out, that he would simply give Merlin that crooked smile of his and tell him that it didn’t matter, that who Merlin was, what he had done, meant more.

He let himself wallow a little in his misery, before wiping his face, pushing himself up and heading back to the village. Even if Arthur hated him, Merlin still couldn’t leave him to die from the wound, not when he could do something to help him.

It was as he walked back to the village, that he remembered the dragon’s words, part of him wondering what would have happened if he had heeded the beasts words back then. Him leaving Camelot had done nothing to change his path, he could see that now, could see that destiny had simply found another way for him to play his part, but would staying in Camelot have changed Arthur’s mind towards magic?

It was the thought of magic that reminded him of a rumour he’d heard on his travels, of an old magic that could reverse death on the Isle of the Blessed. He’d been close to the Isle before, but had never travelled to it, the legends and stories raising goose bumps on his skin, something about the place not sitting right with him.

But now, with Arthur hurt, the wound fatal, and the Prince knowing about his magic and hating him for it, he had no other choice then to travel there. He couldn’t let Arthur die, not when he could stop it.

Mind made up, he didn’t even head back to the village, his mother would know that he would be back soon, and Arthur would be glad to be rid of him, and so made his way towards the Isle. He was surprised at how quickly he arrived to the Isle, sure that his magic had something to do with it.

Walking around the stones, he saw the altar in the middle, wondering just how long this had all been here, his hand trailing along the stones as he walked, the coolness of the stone relaxing something in him enough that he walked into the circle and towards the altar.

“I’ve been waiting for you, Emrys.”

The voice had him jumping and spinning around, eyes narrowing as he took in the young woman standing behind him. Her brown hair was down, framing her face and setting off the deep red dress she was wearing.

“Who are you?” he asked, taking a step back as the woman took a step forward.

“You’re always there, always there to help him when I try and put my plans into motion. It’s most frustrating,” the woman replied, walking forwards.

“Are you going to kill me?” Merlin asked, stepping back every time she took a step forward.

“… no,” she answered, stopping and staring at him, a thoughtful look in her eyes. “No, I think you’re meant for great things.”

“Will you help me?” he asked.

She smirked then, looking off to the side, Merlin’s eyes flicking to where she was looking before back to her, shocked when he saw her holding a cup.

“This will help him,” she answered, Merlin wondering briefly how she knew what he wanted, before he recalled her earlier words. “But the Old Religion will need a balance. A life for a life.”

**

**The eighth time, Merlin was surprised, convinced that he’d never see Arthur again.**

**

“Arthur?”

Merlin looked up in shock, wondering when the sun had come out, unable to look away from the way it seemed to glow around Arthur’s head, giving him an ethereal glow. 

It didn’t make sense, Arthur was in Ealdor, and how did he even know to come here?

He had left Arthur back in Ealdor once he had found Hunith collapsed, shock running through him when he had realised that the magic was going to take his mother instead of him. He had settled Hunith in her bed before racing back to the Isle, sure he could fix it somehow.

Now, looking over at where Nimueh lay, dead, he hoped the balance of life and death had been restored, and hopefully now, because of Arthur’s help, Hunith would be okay.

Merlin climbed to his feet, giving Arthur a wary look as he brushed the dirt off himself. Arthur was treating him as he had before the magic revelation, and Merlin couldn’t help but wonder if this was all a trick.

Arthur seemed to be able to tell at least some of what he was thinking, a look of guilt flitting across his face, before he looked away, a hand running through his hair.

“What are you doing here, Arthur?” he asked quietly.

Arthur cleared his throat once, before squaring his shoulder, looking back up at Merlin.

“You saved my life,” Arthur replied. “Again. And then avoided me, instead of talking to me about …”

He waved his hand, Merlin unable to stop his mouth from twitching at Arthur’s attempt to encompass his magic with the wave of his hand.

“I’ve always been told magic is evil,” he continued, eyes flicking away for a moment, before looking back determined at Merlin. “But then I found out someone else I cared for deeply had it. Not in the same way you do, but she can see things before they happened. It took some time to come to terms with it, but I don’t think of magic the same way my father does, Merlin. And I would hope that even if I didn’t know about her, that I would be able to see how much you’ve done for me.”

Merlin couldn’t help the small smile that crossed his face. He could tell Arthur was telling the truth, could see the truth in the man’s face.

“And I came because I couldn’t bear to let your poor mother suffer because of some idiotic notion you got in that big head of yours.”

“It’s not big!” Merlin exclaimed, the two of them falling into step.

“Look at your ears, Merlin, those are a ridiculous size.”

“I’m not the one who has trouble fitting through doors because of his huge head.”

“I’ll have you know I’ve been told my head is quiet perfect.”

“Who told you that? Your mirror?”

Merlin couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face as they bantered back and forth, the trip to Ealdor feeling less long because of it. And it also helped to show Arthur really had decided he wasn’t evil, clearly didn’t think differently of him

He remembered back to the day Arthur asked him to go to Camelot with him, and knew if he was asked again, he wouldn’t say no to his destiny this time.

**END**


End file.
